


over and over we go

by burnedbefore



Series: how to be me [4]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Callie is a Ramshorn-Collar, F/F, How Do I Tag, I wrote this a long time ago, Might as well post it, Multi, also there's another major family added, amirite?, but she goes by Cal, it will come up later I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedbefore/pseuds/burnedbefore
Summary: Auden was nervous and it certainly did not have to do with a certain Necro student.A student with shoulder-length blonde hair, piercing navy blue eyes and a lopsided smile that made Auden’s heart beat a little faster.Absolutely not.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather & Tally Craven & Scylla Ramshorn, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: how to be me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942150
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. over and over we go

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when the show was airing but never really thought of posting it but now I kinda want to get it out of my docs. Should I continue it or....?

Auden was nervous.

She didn’t get nervous.

She was a Majorson-Flores. 

Nervousness was not a thing that happened to their family. Sure, some things had the Private on edge but that was not nervousness. 

That was the effects of certain pressure that she felt with her family. 

The brunette shook out her hands as she waited outside the two dark statue-like buildings. 

Really she did not know why she was there- 

Okay. 

Maybe she have a suspicion on why she was there and it certainly did not have to do with a certain Necro student. 

A student with shoulder-length blonde hair, piercing navy blue eyes and a lopsided smile that made Auden’s heart beat a little faster. 

Absolutely not. 

If only her parents could see her now, waiting around to see a Necro when she should be studying or working on her seeds. 

Goddess, she was being an idiot.

But Auden couldn’t help herself. 

She wanted more. 

The first time she saw the Necro was less than ideal. 

The blonde had been stomping around the common grounds, muttering something about ‘Bellweather High Atlantics’ while kicking poor rocks against the ground.

Auden had been coming out of basic, sweating through her shirt and smelling of mud when the head of blonde hair caught her eye.She had followed the figure’s body till it reached a cove of trees, walking in circles with frantically moving hands. A certain strong kick followed by a loud consecutive string of curses only peaked her interest more. Ignoring the calls from her unit, Auden jogged over, stopping in front of the Necro with a smirk and small quip. 

She soon found out who the Necro was and realized the effect that powerful names really do have. 

The sudden chatter of scattered conversation startled Auden out of her thoughts, causing her to look up to see Necros in white button up lab coats coming out of class, already grouped together. Her gray eyes darting back and forth, excitement thrumming through her body in search for a familiar head of blonde hair. 

“Are you lost?”

Auden spun around quickly, nearly losing her balance and ending up face first in the grass. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she met striking blue eyes that were watching in amusement. 

“Callie.” Auden breathed out, barely holding back a grin. “Hi.”

The blonde grinned, tilting her head. Eyes roaming over Auden before reaching back up to meet the brunette’s gaze. 

“Hey.” Callie replied, eyebrow raised in question. “Are you lost?” The Necro repeated.

Auden shook her head frantically from side to side.

“No!” The Fixer winced at the volume of her own voice. “I was waiting for you, actually.” The back of her neck was tingling from the nerves that was coming off her body.

Callie chuckled.

“Are you stalking me, Flores?”

That was another thing that Auden liked that the blonde did. 

The Necro didn’t refer to her as her full last name. Every one of her peers always referred to her as ‘Majorson-Flores’.

Which is fine, it was her name. 

But it was a mouthful and it held too much weight over her head. And if anyone understood her turmoil over it, it was Callie. 

She had told Callie this, to which the blonde had reverted to calling her ‘Flores’ almost instantly. 

Auden scoffed, still feeling uneasy of being around the Necro in such close proximity.“As if you’re worth my stalking Ramshorn-Collar.” Gesturing for her to start walking towards the cafeteria. 

“You wound me Auden.” Callie fell into step with Auden, brushing the back of her hands against the Fixer’s. “Good thing you can fix it.”

She winked. 

Auden felt her heart stutter. 

Shit.  



	2. below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde shrugged her shoulders, gaze fixing on the table as she played with her hands, not replying. 
> 
> Auden felt her heart sink

Auden groaned quietly to herself as she rolled her shoulders back as she stood in line for at the cafeteria. The sore muscles revolting in pain with each stiff pull and tug. She really needed to visit the infirmary soon. There was no way she would survive the next couple days in basic. 

The line shuffled forward as she was in mid-stretch, catching her off guard and resulting in a awkward stumble forward to close the distance. Her hand caught the metal railing, tightening its hold as the other reached out for the metal tray in front of her. Auden shot the woman behind the counter a sheepish smile, muttering a small apology as she left the line to avoid any more embarrassment.  
The brunette sat at her usual table and plopped down, barely holding back a sigh. It had been a long day and tomorrow seemed to be coming too fast for the Fixer’s liking. 

“Two more hours.” Auden closed her eyes, trying to find a moment of relaxation for herself. 

Goddess, she could not wait to get into bed.

“We’re getting into your bed?” A familiar voice reached her ears. “I didn’t know we were that close but sure, I’ll get into your bed, Flores.”

Auden’s eyes widened.

“What?”

Callie grinned, taking one of carrots off of her metal tray. 

“You invited me to bed, which by the way I am flattered.” She teased, biting into the sliced carrot to her mouth, taking a bit with a loud crunch. 

“I-I, where did you-” Gray eyes frantically looked around the cafeteria, trying to spot where the blonde appeared from. “-where did you come from?”

“I was hungry.” Callie shrugged, leaning forward on her elbows. “And apparently so are you.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

A furious blush graced her cheeks and reached to the tip of her ears. 

“I didn’t say that- wait.” Auden suddenly tilted her head, pinning the Necro with a scrutinizing gaze. She traced the familiar facial features, frowning when she sensed a trace of tiredness. “Shouldn’t you be in training?”

Another grin.

“Shouldn’t you?”

“That wasn’t an answer, Cal.” Auden rolled her eyes. She watched at Callie attempted to steal another carrot and swatted at offending hand. 

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, suddenly mellow as her gaze was fixed on the table as she played with her hands, not replying. Auden worried her lower lip between her teeth as she waited for her to say something or wondering whether she should say something.

Silence.

Callie Ramshorn-Collar was everything she wasn’t. 

She was kind, confident without being cocky, and had such a natural relaxing presence that it was hard not to immediately like the Necro.

The blonde hair, blue eyes, and button nose didn’t hurt either. 

Not that Auden was objecting Callie on her looks because that is not who she is. No, she was just appreciating what the Necro has to offer—and apparently it was a lot. 

Callie was never quiet—she wasn’t loud (unless you count when the blonde has had a couple too many shots of caffeine but that's another story). Auden has noticed the blonde was always talking about something. From something she had learned in class to something her parents told her, hell to even something about Auden’s own unit that she didn’t even know about. 

And Auden didn’t mind. 

She could listen to the blonde talk for hours and if given the chance she would let her. 

Of course she would.

Auden would let her talk about anything she wanted for however long she wanted.

She would let the blonde do anything. 

Now, looking at the once always energetic Callie, Auden felt her heart sink. Her hand hovered slightly above the table, hesitating for a moment before reaching across the table to rest on Callie’s forearm.

“Cal?” Auden murmured, squeezing the tensed muscle. “What’s up?”

Callie’s eyes lifted slowly from their place at the table, to the hand on her arm and then to Auden’s worried stare. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the feeling of stormy gray eyes meeting her own and she gave another shrug.

Auden let out a small sigh. 

The Fixer stood up, removing her hand from Callie and grabbed her tray, which scratched against the table making Callie wince. 

Auden quickly made her way across the room, setting her tray in the tub for dirty dishes before coming back behind the blonde and wrapping her in a soft hug. 

She ran her hands down the blonde’s arms, squeezing softly.

“Sorry.” The brunette’s hot breath hitting the shell of Callie’s ear. “C’mon, let’s go watch the acorns fall off that tree.”

She felt Callie nod softly against her before letting out a pained sigh. 

“Okay.”

Callie’s head tilted up slightly to meet the brunette’s soft gaze, blue clashing against gray.

“Okay.” Auden breathed.

The corner of the Callie’s mouth twitched before relaxing into a warm smile.

“Okay.”


	3. suffocates me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the cafeteria isn’t fancy enough for you?” She joked, ignoring the tightening in her chest as the blonde’s eyes watched her. 
> 
> “I don't know, I just think it would be nice to have you to myself for once.”
> 
> Auden’s throat felt suddenly dry.

It wasn’t a big deal.

It was a simple invitation to grab dinner with a friend. Which is something they have been doing for many months, chatting until curfew couldn’t be ignored, pushing it dangerously close. The usual sarcastic remarks flying from Callie’s mouth before she could stop them. Then immediately soothed by a simple brush of fingers against warm skin and leaving a rush of adrenaline behind. 

So when Callie had asked her to she automatically agreed, not thinking anything of the simple request until she looked more closely at the Necro. 

“I was thinking we should go out tonight.” Callie played with the tiny acorns that had fallen around them. “Would be nice to change the scene.”

Auden chuckled, flicking a small brown orb at her head. 

“What the cafeteria isn’t fancy enough for you?” She joked, ignoring the tightening in her chest as the blonde’s eyes watched her. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Flores. I love eating around wanna-be High Atlantics more than the next person-”

“Cal-”

The Necro shrugged nonchalantly, looking down at her fingers before reconnecting their gaze with a soft grin. 

“I don't know, I just think it would be nice to have you to myself for once.”

Auden’s throat felt suddenly dry.

“You already do.” She swallowed.

Callie nodded and stood up from her spot in the grass, stopping for a moment to close her eyes and feel the breeze. 

“Meet me in my dorm tonight. We’ll go out.”

Auden watched helplessly as the Necro began walking away.

“What do I wear?” She yelled, panic flooding into her voice as she watched each step.

Callie glanced over her shoulder.

“Something nice, preferably civilian, Flores!”

Now as she played the situation in her head, Auden couldn’t help but notice something different about the Necro. How her eyebrows raised slightly in question, how the corner of her mouth twitched when she had tried to joke about dinner, how her throat bobbed as she walked away and her footing seemed unsure for the first time.

Auden was panicking. 

It wasn’t like she’s never gone out with someone. 

Of course she has, she’s a Majorson-Flores—and if she’s had experience that’s her business and her business alone. 

The Fixer groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“Goddess, I couldn’t have thought to bring better clothes?” Auden pulled the shirt over her head, throwing it behind her blindly as she scrambled to her closet once again. 

Her hand reached blindly into her closet, scrambling around hoping to pull out something bearable to wear. A silk-like material brushed against her palm, stopping the witch in her track. Slowly, she grasped the fabric, pulling it out from behind another shit and holding it out in front of her. It was a simple piece, a black silk slip dress with lace detailing. 

Auden sighed. 

“You’ll have to do.”

_

Her hand hovered over the dark oak door, hesitating on whether to knock or wait until another minute passed by. 

“C’mon Auden,” She murmured, “knock on the door.”

The sudden chill of the air made the Fixer shiver in her dress and instantly regret not bringing a coat. 

Her dark brown locks were twirled into loose waves, framing her face and the light makeup she applied only amplified her natural features. Auden knew she could look good when she wanted to but with constant training and studying. the Fixer only saved it for special occasions. 

Which apparently, this is.

Auden scowled at herself.

Of course it is.

Once again she lifted her hand, ready to knock when the door swung open swiftly, startling the brunette to take a step back in shock. 

A dark redheaded witch stared back at her with raised eyebrows, almost challenging her to say something.

Auden swallowed.

“Uh, hey.” She offered a small smile, feeling awkward to be standing so far away from the door now. 

The redhead tilted her head, her eyes looking her over and ending with a small grunt. 

“You need something?” The girl crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. 

Something in Auden’s chest tightened. 

“I, um-” She scrambled to grasp her words, “Is Callie ready? Or is she-”

She watched as the redhead pushed herself off from the door, taking the edge of it in her right hand and grasping it tightly. 

Auden felt her hands bunch into fists.

“She’s busy right now.”

“Can I talk to her?” Auden clenched her jaw, taking the lost step forward and desperately trying to ignore the sense of dread in her stomach. “We had plans to-”

“She makes a lot of plans.” The redhead smirked, her eyes gleaming with mischief and the door was suddenly closing. 

“Nice dress. It’s cute.”

Before Auden could respond the door locked into place with a click, leaving an echo in the empty hallway. 

As Auden stood outside Callie’s dorm, staring blankly ahead at the wood, her heart squeezed painfully and her hands trembled with effort to keep them from shaking.

The sound of the lock sliding and latching still playing in her ears.


	4. sad eyes blind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie sighed defeated, slumping into herself.
> 
> “Sorry.” 
> 
> Svala Allston sat directly across from the blonde with a hard look on her heart shaped face. Her olive skin illuminated by the sun rays peering through the window, revealing sharp cheekbones, eye crinkles, and thin lips. She had crossed her arms over her chest, trapping her long brown hair underneath her sleeves and frowned at her friend’s behavior.

“I don’t know.” Callie pushed her food on the tray around with a spoon. “Maybe it was too much or something.” She swallowed, gulping back the growing disappointment in her stomach as she felt a pair of eyes watching her with an unamused stare.

She set down the spoon with a clang. “What?” She snapped.

Her fellow Necro raised her eyebrows at her sharp tone.

Callie sighed defeated, slumping into herself.

“Sorry.”

Svala Allston sat directly across from the blonde with a hard look on her heart shaped face. Her olive skin illuminated by the sun rays peering through the window, revealing sharp cheekbones, eye crinkles, and thin lips. She had crossed her arms over her chest, trapping her long brown hair underneath her sleeves and frowned at her friend’s behavior.

“What is wrong with you?” She tapped the table twice with her finger to grab the blonde’s wandering eyes. “Callie.”

Slowly, Callie brought her attention back to the steely brown orbs watching with the fierceness of a growing fire.

Callie Ramshorn-Collar was not intimidated easily. Usually—according to her parents—she was the one who unnerved the people around her.

(Her Mama blamed it on her Mom’s genes, which the older brunette always denied.)

To this day, the one person who was capable to send Callie into a shock wave was Svala Allston. When she had first met the long-haired brunette, she thought nothing of the Necro and continued to focus on meeting her instructors and finding her dorm. Though, after the first day of class, the Necro had caught her off guard while she was walking to the dormitories. Svala had carried herself with unreliable confidence and such sharp, quick-witted charm that Callie hadn’t even thought was possible.

“I asked Auden to dinner.” The blonde Necro admitted, keeping her voice low as if afraid someone would overhear her.

Svala tried to ignore the clear pain badly hidden beneath her words.

“And?”

Callie winced, nudging the metal tray in front of her towards the middle of the table. Her hand sliding off of it and landing on the table heavily.

“Didn’t show.”

The usual shine in the expressive blue eyes faded.

Replaced with something duller, something quieter.

Svala nodded in understanding. Sudden sympathy overwhelmed the witch for her friend. She reached over and grasped the blonde’s shoulder, squeezing lightly before pulling away. “What do you mean she didn’t show?” Svala pushed Callie’s tray back to the blonde. “Eat.”

“Didn’t show up.” Callie stated once again, voice tinging with sadness. She pulled her food back. A frown tugging at her lips, “No message, no heads up.”

The blonde shrugged one shoulder helplessly.

“Nothing.”

She sighed, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. “Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed it. I just really thought there was something-”

“Shut up and talk to her.” Svala interrupted her friend, eyes never leaving her the table as she continued eating.

Callie opened her mouth to argue.

“RC.” Svala stopped her with a firm tongue, the nickname holding more weight than usual.

Callie’s jaw snapped shut.

“Talk to her.”

__

“Callie?”

No response.

Another knock.

“Cal, open up. I know you’re in there.”

Nothing.

“Callie.”

Auden barely held back a groan.

“Can you please just let me in? I don’t want to talk through a door.”

Her forehead dropped against the wooden door with a hard thud.

“Ow.” She mumbled, hot breath fogging the exterior. She winced at the volume of her voice as words bounced back to her in retaliation of being so close to the wood.

This was not how Auden thought the events would go. She was supposed to have gone on a date (if she can even call it that) with the person she has been longing to be with for months. Only to be faced with a beautiful, effortlessly hot redhead standing in Callie’s room and opening Callie’s door and greeting her instead of Callie.

Auden’s heart sunk.

After the encounter, the Fixer walked back to her dorm, head down and immediately crawled into her bed, ignoring the stares and whispers and shooting a glare when It became too much as she went from witches she saw only moments ago.

She didn’t want everyone to know she had been stood up.

Sue her.

When the brunette had woken up, she was angry.

She was so angry.

Auden had ripped off her covers back and grabbed a change of clothes. Determination coursing through her veins as she set foot for Callie’s dorm with her jaw clenched and mind ready for a fight. Preferably with Callie (not the redhead).

The Fixer now found herself outside the Necro’s dorm, forehead pressed against the cooling door, watery eyes, and anger slowly evaporating with each unanswered call.

“Can we talk?” Auden tried again. She turned her head so the side of her cheekbone was squished against the hard surface. “I feel like we need to clear things up. Maybe, starting with who was-” her words caught in her throat, “-what happened last night.”

Auden held her breath, ears wide open to catch any little sound or movement that could tell her the Necro was there.

Silence.

With one last attempt, the Fixer pressed as close as she could to the door. Her palms coming to rest on either side of her body and eyes shut tightly.

Auden’s voice wavered. “Please.”

A beat.

Auden cleared her throat and lifted her head slowly, ignoring the burning sensation at the back of her eyes as she pushed off of the surface, stumbling back a few steps. “Okay." The brunette whispered, heart twisting painfully. 

"I-I guess I’ll see you around then.” She murmured, pulling her jacket around her tighter.

She stared at the door for a moment tiredly, searching and waiting for any tiny noise or movement that would signal that Callie was there. That Callie was listening on the other side of the door with her ear pressed against the area where she previously occupied.

That Callie was going to let her in.

Another beat.

Suddenly, Auden found herself walking away, steps becoming faster and faster until she was outside, breathing heavily, her eyes burning and face crumbling.

She couldn’t hear the approaching footsteps to the door she had just left.


	5. i wish, i could move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t want to think about Auden.
> 
> She didn’t want to think about being stood up.
> 
> She didn’t want to think about it.
> 
> At all.

_Auden could barely breathe._

_Placing her hands on her knees, she bent over. Her lungs contracting as the many attempts to push oxygen through them caused a sharp pang of pain to travel through her chest._

_“I’m gonna die.” She rasped, panting heavily as she watched the rest of her unit collapsed next to her, sprawling out on the grass below her._

_“Shut up.” Sage groaned._

_The blonde shoved her face in the crook of her arm, shielding herself away from any light beaming upon them._

_“Sage, be nice.” Jane flicked the blonde’s shoulder, pulling a hiss of pain from her, rolling onto her back as she sent Auden a warm smile._

_“Yeah, Ruyle. Be nice.” The Fixer grinned, holding her hand out for her unit mate to take. Jane grinned, grasping her hand and using the leverage to pull herself up, slightly bumping into the brunette._

_“Basic is a bitch.” Sage groaned again, removing her arm to peak at the two other girls with a grimace. “I did not join the Army to be abused.”_

_“Well, then what did you join for?” Sage teased. “Come on, let’s go get some food in you, you big baby.” The redhead grasped her forearms, pulling her up on her feet and pushing her in the direction of the mess hall._

_Auden shook her head fondly. She wiped her hands on her pants, taking one more deep breathe before pushing off her knees to catch up with her unit. Slowing down to a slow walk, the three witches made their way to the mess hall, grinning as they teased each other mercilessly and peals of loud laughter earned sideways glares from other peers._

_Sage Ruyle and Jane Farrow were the epitome of the first class._

_The Flores-Majorson Unit was the epitome of Fort Salem._

_They hadn’t gotten along at first._

_Or at all._

_The first introduction was painful and forced._

_Auden had gotten to the dorm late after being stopped by too many instructors trying to get on the good side of her parents. When she had found the room, Sage and Jane were already in there, sitting on their assigned beds and staring at anything but the other. The Fixer had sensed some awkward tension, clearing her throat as she introduced her self._

_She had learned that Sage Ruyle was a short-tempered blonde Knower with green eyes, long eyelashes and facial feature that resembled a Greek statue. Auden had also learned that Jane Farrow was a Blaster, who was too kind for her own good but protective in the best way possible. Her auburn hair was always pulled back in a low ponytail that swung behind her shoulders and her brown eyes were warm and soft and inviting to anyone that looked at her._

_It had taken time but a certain night with Cession moonshine—courtesy of surprisingly Jane—had removed the barriers and only made them grown stronger as a Unit._

_Auden smiled as she listened to Jane go on about the obstacle course, complaining about the excessive amount of mud and water._

_“Well, that’s Basic for you, Jane.” Sage poked her in the arm, grinning._

_Jane pulled a face._

_“I didn’t know it was going to be that dirty-”_

_“Just wait to next week.” Auden chimed in._

_Her head turned to the side as they passed a little meadow with swaying trees and calm breeze. A small pond stood to the north of the biggest tree, glistening sun rays shimmering off the surface and bouncing off to someone standing near the edge._

_Auden’s eyebrows furrowed._

_A blonde head of hair moved from side to side as the figure paced in front of the pond, moving in circles, hands twitching by their side frantically. Then they started to kick the rocks on the ground, muttering curses under their breath._

_A sense of longing filled the Fixer’s chest, aching, echoing, begging her to go closer, to get a peak of what was in front of her._

_Intrigued, Auden stopped in her place, watching for a few more moments before she found herself leaving her Unit behind and jogging over the swearing blonde._

_“Auden!” Jane called, confused at the sudden departure._

_“What are you doing?” Sage followed Jane’s call, watching incredulously._

_“I’ll catch up with you guys later!” Auden called back over her shoulder, dark hair whipping in the wind. “Save me an orange!”_

_The brunette jogged lightly, feet thumping against the dry grass, the figure coming into a clearer view before she skidded to a stop right before slamming into the blonde._

_“Sounds like a freight train.”_

_The blonde had looked up in surprise, lips parted in shock at the sudden appearance of the Fixer in front of her. Four tightly wound braids were woven in the left side of her head, leaving her shoulder length hair to sway with the wind and striking blue eyes eyed her up and down before tilting her head._

_“The wind.” Auden offered, a small smirk playing on her lips. “I don’t know about you but having power over the wind sounds pretty cool.”_

_A small chuckle came from the blonde, leaning on the bitter side._

_“Knowing my family, I’ll probably just end up staying in the basement.”_

_The Fixer watched her with curious eyes, licking her lips before straightening up her stance, holding out a hand to the blonde._

_“I’m Auden.” She smiled softly, gray eyes shimmering in the warm atmosphere. Her curiosity got the better of her and suddenly she found herself speaking without meaning to._

_“I have a question.”_

_The blonde eyed the hand wearily before slowly taking the hand, giving it a soft shake._

_“Callie.” She responded, squeezing the hand softly before loosing her grip and pulling her own hand away, looking at her expectantly. “Listen, if it’s about what happened earlier, I swear I didn’t do it-”_

_“What did those rocks ever do to you?” Auden cut her off, tilting her head before backtracking. “What did you say?”_

_“Ignore that.” She- Callie brushed it off sheepishly, hands fluttering around her, accidentally brushing against Auden’s and leaving a strange trace of heat. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “And if they’re anything like my aunt, they did a lot.”_

_“Ah,” the brunette, hummed, turning to face the pond with knowing eyes, “family drama. I get that, believe me.”_

_Callie watched her for a moment, the blue eyes searing into the side her head leaving the brunette more nervous than she was before._

_“You don’t know my family.” She breathed out, looking away from the Fixer. “It’s complicated.”_

_Auden grinned, catching the blondes eyes again._

_“I do complicated.”_

_A pretty ring of laughter spilled from Callie’s lips, causing the grin on Auden’s face to grow and a blush on her cheeks to spread. Her nerves she had thought she had in check seemed to increase as she opened up with her more, making a tingling sensation form in her chest before traveling to her stomach. Unsure of the feeling, Auden stepped closer to the blonde, frowning as the feeling only erupted more and left her lightheaded._

_“Ramshorn-Collar complicated?”_

_Auden’s eyes widened._

_Well shit._

-

Callie sighed, rubbing her hands over her eyes tiredly as they threatened to droop close for the nth time.

Her books were sprawled over the desk, open to certain pages that were tabbed with sticky notes. Disregarded notes crushed into compact spheres, littering the ground around her.

The week had been long.

The Necro had spent the days passing through her classes and studying until she couldn’t anymore.

More than once, Svala had dragged the blonde to her bed, practically strangling her with how tightly she shoved the covers under her.

Callie appreciated her friend and her efforts, even if they are a little aggressive for her liking, but she missed her Fixer.

Callie scowled.

“Not yours.” She scolded herself, shaking her head weakly.Her eyes dulled, words catching in her throat leaving her voice raspy.

“Was never yours.”

The Necro leaned back in her chair defeated, eyes slipping shut at the wave of sadness that seeped over her.

She didn’t want to think about Auden.

She didn’t want to think about being stood up.

She didn’t want to think about it.

At all.

Callie’s head lolled to the side, the promise of sleep and a much needed break pulled her into a peaceful state deeper and deeper and deeper-

“Callie.”

“Callie.”

“Callie.”

“Callie.”

A soft voice floated to her ears, the warm tone echoing in her head. Soft hands grasped her sides of her neck, massaging gently as the intruder continued to repeat her name.

“Callie. You need to wake up.”

The blonde Necro groaned in her sleep, trying to twist away from the grip on her neck before frowning after many failed attempts.

“Callie, wake up.”

“No.” She murmured, eyebrows furrowed in sleep induced state. “ ‘m fine.”

The warm hands moved once again, grasping her waist before pulling her forward, leaning her body into theirs.

“We need to get you to bed.”

“I can’t sleep.” Callie murmured. The scent of lavender and firewood invading her senses. “Not with Auden mad at me.”

The journey to the Necro’s bed stopped, sudden curses filling the air as they stumbled dangerously before catching the right balance.

“What are you talking about, Cal?”

“Mhmm.” Callie nuzzled her head in the crook of the person’s neck. “Auden’s mad at me but I don’t know why.”

A catch of breath.

“I don’t think she’s mad at you-”

Callie shrugged weakly.

“Doesn’t matter. I miss her.”

She felt herself being lowered to a familiar mattress. The feeling of hands moving slowly around her as they fixed the area around her. Suddenly, the covers were being pulled over her and tucked gently under her sides.

Warm hands settled on her jaw, thumbs moving over the sensitive skin.

“She misses you too.”

Callie smiled warmly, eyes still closed in a fog of tiredness.

“I would give her anything.” The blonde whispered, her head finally dropping to the side. “You know that, right?”

A small sniff.

“I know that, Cal.”

Auden let out a sigh of relief when the Necro fell asleep once again, dropping her head to the blonde’s rising and falling chest, breathing heavily. She stayed there for a moment before lifting her head slowly, removing her hands and watching her with sad eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Auden whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, lingering for a second before pulling away.

A soft smile tugged at Callie’s lips.

Auden ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair, caressing her cheeks ever so often.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?”

Not waiting for a sign of confirmation, the brunette sighed, getting up to turn off the lights of the small dorm before settling in the small arm chair that the Necro kept for visitors, which was a gift form her parents.

It was going to be a long night.


	6. oh, i can't breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit. Where is it? I just had it, how can it just- shit!”
> 
> “ ‘ello?” Callie mumbled, picking her head up weakly with closed eyes. 
> 
> Another string of curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments/kudos! I love them and cherish them all :)
> 
> I also wanted to tell you guys I made a Tumblr!
> 
> It's @thankyoueversomuch and if you wanna follow me for head cannon requests and things that would be cool <3
> 
> Thanks guys! Much love!

Callie groaned, nose scrunching in confusion before burrowing back into the warm covers surrounding the Necro’s body. The events of last night were fuzzy, going in and out and causing a firm frown to tug on her lips. Brown hair and navy blue eyes flashed through the blonde’s mind, easing away the worries and replacing it with something more calmer.

Releasing another grunt, Callie rolled over, gripping the side of the bed in a tight grasp, eyebrows furrowed at the echo of movement shuffling around the small dorm room.

“Shit. Where is it? I just had it, how can it just- shit!”

“ ‘ello?” Callie mumbled, picking her head up weakly with closed eyes.

Another string of curses.

“Uh, just wait a second,I need to find the- are you freaking kidding me-”

“Wha’ you doin’ ?” The Fixer mumbled again, eyes slightly more opened after the disruption that pulled her away from her sleep.

“I’m just trying to- here it is, thank goddess.”

Callie squinted her eyes, trying to get rid of the drowsiness. Her vision blurred, going in and out of focus before settling on the figure before the Necro. Auden stood at the side of the bed, her brown hair gathered messily on the top of her head in a bun and small pieces framing her sharp cheekbones. In her hands were an open water bottle and a small container of Advil, held out in front of her, offering them to the disgruntled blonde.

“For you head.” Auden spoke softly, the warm tone hitting the blonde straight in the chest and causing a strange tingling sensation to settle low in her stomach.

Callie mustered a small smile, taking the items gently before looking back to the Fixer.

“I, uh,” She stuck a pill on her tongue, chasing it down with a hearty swallow from the water bottle with a grimace, “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Auden became quiet, eyes shifting nervously on the floor.

“Yeah. It’s been really busy recently.”

“I bet.” Callie sniped back, watching the Fixer with scorching eyes. Her jaw tensed and set as Auden continued to ignore the obvious pain in the Necro’s features. “You’ve been hanging out with Sage a lot.”

The brunette’s mouth opened in shock, eyes wide at the unsaid accusement.

“Excuse me?” Auden choked out, incredulously.

Callie shrugged.

“I’m just saying what I’m seeing-”

“Sage is in my Unit.”

“Doesn’t mean she’s off limits.”

“No, it doesn’t but it is frowned upon.” Auden clenched her hands into fists, ignoring the prickling sensation on the back of her neck. “If you think that I could be able to do that, then you don’t know my family.”

“I thought I knew you.” The blonde muttered under her breath, pushing off the mattress to grab a new set of clothes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Auden practically growled .The argument between them growing faster and out of their hands.

A bitter laugh escaped the Necro’s lips. Callie shook her head, ripping her closet door open to scan her clothes for the day off.

“Nothing. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“If this is about that night then tell me.” The brunette took small steps forward, fury blazing across her features.

“It’s not about anything, Flores.” She ripped off a sweatshirt off one of the hangers, whipping around to face the Fixer with an equal amount of anger. Callie shoved the red sweatshirt over her head and pulling it down her body, maintaining eye contact.

She had heard of the infamous wrath that the Majorson-Flores could bring upon someone who betrayed them. At first, Callie pushed it aside, well knowing that the only wrath that she feared was her Aunts and her parents. The Ramshorn-Collar anger was the worst she’s ever experienced and she pitied anyone else who did.

Until she met Auden.

Auden Majorson-Flores was the wittiest, calmest, and collective person Callie had met. The aura the Fixer held around her was contagious, leaving anyone content and left with a strange sensation.

Callie had only seen Auden get angry once.

They had been sitting in the mess hall, eating together despite the sideways stares thrown their way. Callie hadn’t gotten used to it yet, not knowing what she was getting into when she said the oath, but Auden knew. She was used to the stares and continuous whispers behind her back, most importantly she held her chin up high in pride, not letting the words hit (at least in public).

A fellow Necro, one that partially did not like Callie or the Ramshorn-Collars at all, came up behind her, sneering at her with rude remarks, etcetera. The fire the blonde saw in Auden’s eyes was one she’s never seen before and had her cowering beyond her will. Auden had her jaw clenched, fists slamming against the wooden table as the Necro stood up with such confidence that had the girl barely stuttering response.

Now, Callie watched as the same fire danced in stormy gray eyes.

“It is about something.” Auden stated calmly despite her current emotions bubbling up on the surface. “And I’m guessing it’s about that night. I did nothing wrong. You were the one who was too busy.”

“What?” The Necro scoffed, shaking her head as she pushed past the brunette. “If you didn’t want to go to dinner with me, you could of just told me.”

“So, it is about that.”

The blonde closed her eyes, shifting her jaw and wincing at the individual cracks that echoed in her ears. The familiar feeling of irritation started growing in her chest, threatening to explode.

_Count to ten. Listen to mom._

“Goddess, Callie. You need to talk to me and not ignore me like you have been the whole week-”

_One_

“-and going out of your way to not see me? Do you know how shitty that is-”

_Two_

“-I have been trying to talk to you and fix things but you disappeared off the face of the earth. It’s like you wanted to forget me-”

“What if I did?” Callie roared, turning around on her heels and charging forward until the tip of her nose bumped against the brunette’s.

_Three-_

“I asked you to dinner and you didn’t show up.” She spat out like acid. “You didn’t show and I walked around like an idiot trying to find you. I asked people where you were. People who knew you, your friends, I even asked your goddamn Unit.”

“Cal-”

“I put myself out there and you didn’t meet me in the middle, Auden.”

The words echoed in the small dorm room, reverberating in the walls as the heavy silence weighed over them. Callie’s chest moved rapidly as the blonde tried to suck in air to regain her breath. What was striking blue eyes were now dull, a painful gleam reflecting through the unshed tears.

“Why didn’t you meet me?” Her voice cracked, causing the blonde to wince at the amount of pain that filled the air.

“Callie. Look at me.” Auden whispered, hands held out in front of her hesitantly.

The Necro kept her eyes trained on the floor between them, blatantly refusing.

“Hey.” The brunette’s hands came up, softly cupping the strong jaw, tracing the soft skin there. “Please.”

Callie sniffed, swallowing hard.

“Cal. Look at me.” Auden tilted the blonde’s head up, eyes searching the sharp features.

Callie’s attention shifted to the Fixer’s, chin trembling, not used to the intense vulnerability. Letting out a breath of air, Auden leaned forward slowly, slotting her nose against the Necro’s, tilting her chin up slightly at the sound of a small gasp.

“You have never been so wrong.” She whispered, brushing her lips against tender skin. “It’s all I’ve wanted, Cal.”

The blonde’s eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of the Fixer’s touch. The body heat surrounded her, enveloping her in flickering flames as it ran through her bones. As the pair of lips moved closer to her own, her stomach suddenly clenched in pain and a sense of nausea overcame her.

“Wait.” Callie breathed, pulling away, hot tears finally falling and streaming over her cheeks. The pain in her chest increasing with each breath, making it harder to breath and concentrate on Auden’s frantic words.

“I have to go.” The Necro choked out, vision becoming blurry with more tears.

“Callie?”

“I can’t do this.”

She ran.

_I don't think that's what Mom meant._

_Shut up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments/kudos! I love them and cherish them all :)
> 
> I also wanted to tell you guys I made a Tumblr!
> 
> It's @thankyoueversomuch and if you wanna follow me for head cannon request and things that would be cool <3
> 
> Thanks guys! Much love!


End file.
